ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly Rath
Molly Wednesday Rath was born "Mulla," the offspring of Sawney Rath and a random female ferret in Of Warlords And Pleasure (better known as That Series). When it became clear her sole purpose in existing was to be raped by Sawney in order to showcase his evilness, Agents Nin Brandt and Luxury rescued her. She was pawned off on Agents Stormsong and Skyfire, whom she now refers to as "Uncle Stormy" and "New Mama" respectively, along with Moses Taggson (a Sue-child from the same fic), on the pretext that it would help her ease into HQ life if she stayed around her own genus for a while. She was renamed on the insistence of various agents who did not want to leave her open to a lifetime of remarks about yoghurt. "Molly" isn't much better on the pun front ("as in Weasley"). Her middle name came to be "Wednesday" because the last residents of the call centre had left some old Addams Family comic books in a drawer and she demanded that they be read to her, and she liked the name. In appearance, Molly is a very small skinny female ferret kit the size of a small human child, probably the equivalent of about six years old, with green eyes, yellowish-brown fur, and the traditional tattoos of the Juskarath; a black line down her snout, flanked by two rows of red spots. When in human disguise, she is short, blonde, heavily freckled and has a pointed nose. As for her personality, her upbringing among badfic-influenced vermin (note, badfic which made them more evil rather than less so) has left her extremely violent; among other things, she has demonstrated cannibalistic tendencies, insofar as a ferret consuming human flesh can be said to be "cannibalism." Being a ferret, she is also naturally hyperactive. In other words, she will grow up to be a perfect agent. Molly has developed a deep love of music since first meeting "Uncle Stormy," though their tastes do not always overlap. She particularly enjoys music she knows she is not (by human standards – vermin are a lot more lax) old enough to listen to, especially murder ballads, though she's also very fond of Gorillaz. She plays the violin, though not particularly well, and sings rather better. Appearances * "Sawney Rath," Part 1, Part 2 (Redwall), Agents Nin Brandt (DCPS) and Luxury (DBS-LotR). (NSFW). ** Rescued. * "New Kids" ** Taken into foster care by Stormsong and Skyfire. * "That Series: Gabool the Wild" (NSFW) ** The kids appear at the end, when Foxglove and Laburnum return from their mission into Redwall. * "That Series: Urgan Nagru" (NSFW) ** The kids appear near the end, when Stormsong and Skyfire return from their mission into Redwall. * "That Series: The End" ** Named. * "Vacation". * Appearances at OFUR in these chapters and Christmas Specials, all set in 2007. * Another Interlude. * "For Your Eyes Only", Part 4 (NSFW). ** Molly appears near the end, when Stormsong and Skyfire return from their mission into a legendary Naruto badfic. * OFUR: Farewell ** Set in 2011. * "Ten Years Hence" (Ten Years Hence), Agents Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS) Category:Badfic Characters Category:Children in HQ